


AKA Sunshine and Whiskey

by Ozymandiasruinz



Series: Smoakin' Heroes [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandiasruinz/pseuds/Ozymandiasruinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unconnected one shots about Felicity and Jessica Jones</p><p>AKA the weirdest team up that no one really asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AKA I hate decent people

Jessica noted the blonde sliding into the seat next to her. Gritting her teeth she downed another shot of whiskey, bracing herself for the confrontation.

“Smoak.”

“Jones.” The blonde replied.

“You are really far away from home.” She remarked, refusing to look at her. “Still doing that smiling thing?”

“Still doing that alcoholism thing?” Felicity retorted. 

“Oooo.” Jessica grinned. “Kitty’s got bite.” 

“Knock it off.” Felicity sighed. “You know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t urgent.” 

“How did you find me?” Jessica crossed her arms. “No offense, but I can’t have annoying people just popping in whenever they feel like it.”

“I just looked for the closest dive bar in Hell’s kitchen.” Felicity smiled at Luke as he walked over. “I’ll have-“

“They don’t have the fancy red grape juice you drink.” Jessica cut her off. “But I bet we can find you a nice bar in the village which serves umbrella drinks.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I’ll have whatever she’s having…” She gave Jessica a glare. “And make it a double.”

“It’s a good thing you aren’t heavy.” Jessica commented. “Because I am going to end up carrying you out.” 

Felicity took the glass Luke offered her and downed it one shot. Flipping it over she gave him a smile. “Another…please.” She added. Luke laughed. 

“Looks like this girl can hold her liquor.” He fixed Jessica with a look. “And she says please.”

“I’m guessing you don’t get that much from Jess.” Felicity said, Jessica gritted her teeth at the nickname. 

“No and he likes it that way, Lissie.” She retorted giving Felicity the most annoying nickname she could think of. “Urgh; that hurt my tongue it was so cutesy.” 

Felicity raised an eyebrow and gave Luke an appreciative look. “Nice one, Jessica.” 

“How’s frat boy?” Jessica changed the subject. They were getting close to feelings territory. 

“Oliver is fine.” Felicity said. “Well, he’s not. Actually none of us are. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here drinking in an attempt to convince you to help, but I called Trish when you kept ignoring my calls and she said the best way to get you to listen was to come and-“

“Just get to the damn point.” Jessica groaned. “Jeez.” 

“There’s a bad guy named Slade Wilson.”

“The guy who kidnapped Thea Queen.” Jessica said. 

“He’s more than that; he’s kinda like Oliver’s archenemy.”

“Funny, I thought that was responsibility.” Jessica held up her glass for Luke to fill up again. 

“He’s also enhanced and we think he’s planning on turning a whole bunch of really bad people into super crazy killing rage machines and letting them loose on the city.” Felicity said. “We need your help.”

“No.” Jessica took a sip. “What you need is the Avengers. Their tower isn’t too far from here. I expect Iron man’ll want to help something as pretty as you and the flag fetishist is definitely your type.” 

“My type?” Felicity asked. 

“Yeah, Blonde…vapid.”

Felicity snorted. “I don’t have a type…” She shook herself. “This isn’t getting me anywhere.” 

Jessica looked at her, amused. 

“I’m staying at Trish’s.” Felicity continued. “Just know that you’d be helping save lots of innocent lives.” She got up and paid for her drink and left the bar. 

Jessica sat glaring at the bar in front of her. 

“She seems nice.” Luke commented. 

“Horribly nice.” Jessica muttered. 

Luke crossed his arms. Jessica glared at him

“No.”

He didn’t respond, but grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the bar. 

“I’m not going.” She said stubbornly. 

“You do owe her Trish’s life.” Luke pointed out.

“You saying I don’t know that?” Jessica hissed. 

Luke stopped cleaning and stared her straight in the eyes. “I’m saying that she didn’t bring it up….not even when she could have.” 

Jessica sighed. He was right. Felicity had had the ultimate bargaining chip and hadn’t used it. 

“I hate decent people.” She grumbled, getting to her feet. 

 

 

 

Trish didn’t look surprised to see her landing on her balcony. She and Felicity were sitting at her kitchen counter, drinking wine. 

“Greetings Blonde Collective, discussing what to report to your overlords?” Jessica snarked as she went to raid Trish’s liquor cabinet. Grabbing a bottle of vodka, she turned to face the other women. 

“Actually, I dye it.” Felicity commented. Jessica leaned against the wall, and took a swig. “So, will you help us?”

Jessica rolled her eyes, “sure, whatever.” She muttered. “NO HUGGING.” She said, holding out her hands to block the onslaught she was sure Felicity was going to launch. Felicity just lifted her glass of red wine. 

“Cheers.”


	2. AKA ‘Injuries Due to Crazy Supervillains’ Isn’t Covered by my Health Insurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of how Jessica and Felicity met.

“That’s Patsy!” Sara hissed. 

“Who?” Felicity looked over her shoulder at where Sara was staring. 

“Don’t look.” Sara grabbed her wrist. “Patsy, from ‘It’s Patsy!’” She winced as Felicity’s expression was blank. “It was this TV show I watched when I was little.” She explained. 

“Oh yeah.” Felicity shrugged. “I think I heard of it.” 

“You THINK?” Sara said. “I mean…” She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair. “It was bar none the most annoying show ever. Laurel forced me to watch it every day after school.” She pouted. Felicity smirked. 

“You loved it, didn’t you?” She teased. 

“No.” Sara said defensively. 

“Uh huh.” Felicity sipped her coffee. “Want her autograph?” 

“No.” Sara crossed her arms. 

“Yes, you do.” Felicity grinned. 

“Her friend looks mean.” Sara muttered. Felicity had to agree. There was a dark haired woman next to “Patsy” who was currently glaring daggers at Sara. 

“You’re a badass assassin.” Felicity retorted.

“Doesn’t mean I go looking for fights.” Sara said. Felicity raised an eyebrow. 

“How many times have me and Oliver stitched you up this week?” 

Sara bit her lip. “I see your point.” She admitted. “But there’s a difference between taking out criminals and being accused of being a stalker.” She looked at the table in front of her. 

 

 

 

 

“Those two blondes keep staring at you.” Jessica sighed. She and Trish were in Starling because Trish was being given some type of media award. She’d tagged along out of boredom. The city was apparently home to a bunch of masks and Jessica admitted to being intrigued. The coffee shop had seemed innocuous, but then those two blondes had come in; the smaller one in the pink dress talking up a storm while the one in the leather jacket just smiled and listened. Then biker jacket had started looking at Trish. 

Trish shrugged. “Probably fans of the show.” 

“It’s rude.” Jessica countered. 

“Since when do you care about rude?” Trish snorted. 

Jessica caught sight of the taller blonde looking again. Staring straight at her she waited until she was sure the other woman knew she was looking, then deliberately stared at her friend. “Not so much fun when someone does it to your friend, huh?” She murmured as the woman glared. 

“Jess.” Trish sighed.

 

 

 

“Sara.” Felicity warned. 

“What?” Sara growled. “She’s challenging me.” She made to stand, but Felicity put her hand on her arm.

“Don’t.” She sighed. “We were supposed to be here having lunch so I could escape your stupid boyfriend who happens to be my stupid boss.” 

“I need to get back to work; you are not allowed to start a fight in this coffee shop.” Felicity rolled her eyes and stood. “Walk me back to QC.” 

“Why?” Sara crossed her arms. 

“Because you clearly can’t be trusted on your own.” Felicity said. “Move. Now.” 

Sara threw the dark haired woman one last dirty look and left the coffee shop with Felicity. 

 

 

 

 

Jessica grinned. “Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship.” She commented as she watched the two women leave, waving sarcastically at biker chick. 

Trish looked at her in amusement mixed with annoyance. 

“What?” Jessica said, pulling a flask out of her pocket and dumping its contents in her coffee. 

“I can’t take you anywhere.” Trish sighed. 

“No worries.” Jessica said. “I’ll stay out of your way at the gala tonight.” She took a swig of her improved coffee. “I’m going Canary hunting.” 

 

 

 

 

“All quiet on the gala.” Sara radioed in from one of the roof tops. 

“And look.” Felicity said sarcastically over the coms. “There’s Patsy.”

“Who?” Oliver growled in his Arrow voice. Felicity giggled as Sara ground her teeth. 

“Sara’s celebrity crush.” Felicity explained. 

“She’s NOT my crush.” Sara mumbled. “Why are you even in the gala?” 

“Someone needs to be the face of this opp.” Felicity said. “Jealous, Canary?” She took a sip of her champagne and smiled around at the room. 

“You just want to start trouble.” Sara grumbled. “Who are we looking for again?”

Oliver sighed. “There was a threat called in to the SCPD. Some crazy stalker wants to kidnap a woman named Trish Walker.”

Sara let out a slight squeak. Felicity grinned. 

“You could have mentioned this before.” She said. 

“I did.” Oliver said. 

“No you didn’t I would have remembered.” Sara hissed. “Felicity.”

“Hmmm?” Felicity said, innocently. 

“Don’t get cute with me.” Sara growled. 

“Look at it this way.” Felicity suggested. “You can save her life and maybe she’ll reward her dashing hero with an autograph.” 

Sara was silent for about a minute before responding. “You’re lucky I don’t kill people anymore.” 

Oliver looked away from the gala to shoot Sara an exasperated look. She was on the rooftop across from him. Sara was glaring down at the gala, clearly plotting ways to get back at Felicity. 

“Can we please focus?” He growled. The team fell into a tense silence, none of them noticing the woman who’d jumped up onto the rooftop behind Sara.

 

 

 

 

Jessica ducked behind the roof access. The Canary had her back to her and was looking at the gala. Jessica had watched Trish enter the gala before jumping. She’d noticed the Arrow on the building on the other side of the street. She frowned; if both the Arrow and the Canary were here it meant something bad was probably going to go down…which meant Trish was probably in danger. She began moving closer to the Canary. The other woman was too busy arguing with someone over a communication device to note her approach. 

 

 

 

 

“Felicity needs backup.” Sara growled. 

“We’re her backup.” Oliver sighed. “We need innocuous eyes on the inside. Felicity doesn’t attract attention and-“

“Hey!” Felicity exclaimed. 

“That...that came out wrong.” Oliver admitted. 

“Come here often?” 

Sara whirled around and raised her staff, ready to strike, but found it blocked by the dark haired woman from the coffee shop. 

She tapped her voice modulator. “Who are you?” 

“I’m new around here.” The other woman commented. “I heard this was where the cool kids hung out.”

“Who is that?” Felicity hissed. “I need to stop talking to you guys, people are beginning to stare….oh shit.” 

“What?” Oliver said. 

“I’m about…83% sure our target just walked in…. 95%...he’s got a gun. 1000% sure.” 

Sara wrenched her staff out of the other woman’s grip. “I’m on my way in.” She hissed, grabbing one of her grapples and swinging into the gala. Jessica followed; if something was wrong, she needed to get Trish out. 

 

 

 

 

Trish had been making the rounds, getting the usual asinine comments and questions. Once in a while someone would slip and actually call her Patsy, not that it surprised her; she wasn’t a person to them. Her mother had turned her into the source of their entertainment. Even now, when she was accepting an award for her work on her radio show, Patsy was all people cared about. She looked in amusement at a blonde who appeared to be talking to herself. Then the blonde looked at something behind Trish, her eyes full of fear. That’s when she heard him. 

“Hello, Trish.” 

She tensed. “Simpson.” She plastered a smile on her face, and turned to face her ex….boy toy? Ex crime associate? Turned stalker. “How’s life as a covert government experiment? It must be difficult being the knock-off Captain America.” 

“Where’s your body guard?” he growled, putting his hand on her arm. 

“OMG.” The blonde from earlier pushed between them and grinned at Trish. “Are you Trish Walker? I am such a big fan of your radio show.” 

Simpson looked annoyed at being interrupted. “We were talking.” He growled. 

“Oh, really?” The blonde gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth, spilling the glass of champagne she was holding in Simpson’s eyes. She kneed him in the balls. Turning to Trish, she said. “Run.” 

Trish grabbed her and pulled her along with her. “I was handling that.”

“Oh sure.” The other woman retorted. “Which is why he was about to drag you out into his evil lair of stalkerism.” 

“How do I know, you’re not some crazy stalker?” Trish retorted. 

“This way.” The blonde said, grabbing her and pulling her into a side room. It was a small closet full of glasses bottles and plates. 

“This really isn’t helping to convince me you aren’t crazy.” Trish muttered. 

The other woman sighed. “My team got a tip that your creeper out there was dangerous and would be attending tonight’s gala. We figured he wasn’t too squeamish when it came to collateral damage.” She tapped her ear. “I’ve got her.” There was a crash at the door. 

“TRISH” Simpson shouted. 

“This door is reinforced steel.” The other woman said confidently. 

“That won’t stop him.” Trish said. “and we’re trapped.”

The blonde glared up at the ceiling. “According to the blue prints. There should be an air vent in here somewhere….” She climbed one of the shelves and pushed up one of the ceiling tiles. “Ah-HA”. She held out her hand. Trish climbed up and entered the air vent. The blonde followed and put the grate back in place. “Okay. Crawl about 40 feet that way.” She pointed. They began moving. There were dull thumping noises behind them. 

“So what’s his deal?” She asked. “Steroids?”

“Government experiment.” Trish said. 

“Like Steve Rogers, but evil.” 

“It’s a temporary fix.” Trish said. “He takes these pills, they make him unstable.” She frowned. “Your team…do you work for the Arrow?”

“With.” The other woman corrected. “With the Arrow.” 

There was a growl and a banging noise. “TRISH.” Simpson shouted. 

“Next opportunity, drop out of the vents.” The blonde said. Trish nodded. Pushing a vent cover down, she dropped out. She was in some kind of empty ballroom. The other woman fell clumsily. 

“The Canary makes this look so easy.” She grumbled. Brushing herself off, she looked around. “Arrow, we’re in some type of empty dance hall.” She looked around, just as Simpson broke through the ceiling. “So we keep moving.” She grimaced. 

 

 

 

 

“Where’s Trish?” Jessica had crashed through the window after the Canary. 

“She’s with our…tech person.” The Arrow said. 

“Tech…person?” She said through gritted teeth. “You put Trish’s life in the hands of a tech person?” 

“She’s more than that.” The Canary hissed. 

Jessica looked at the scrambling guests and the path of destruction left by Simpson. How could she not have known he was going to threaten her? She should have been more focused. 

“Where are they?” She said. 

The Arrow gave her a dark look. Jessica rolled her eyes. Typical macho hero crap. 

“You have exactly 3 seconds.” She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. “To tell me where your tech person took Trish or I start making green eggs and ham.” 

“She’s in a ballroom.” The Canary said. “We have trackers on each of us. We can find her.” She took off. 

Jessica dropped the Arrow. “See you, blue eyes.” She said, turning to follow the Canary. “What’s the deal with the wig?” She asked. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, Triiiiiish.” Simpson said.” Felicity and Trish had hidden in some type of stage area. 

“Get on the other side.” Felicity whispered, pointing to the other side of the curtain. “We can drop it on him.” 

“That’s only a temporary distraction.” Trish hissed. 

“It’s all we have.” Felicity sighed, she tapped her ear. “Where the hell are you?” she hissed. 

“On the way.” Sara said. “Also, there’s some kind of superhero here who knows Trish. Felicity looked at Trish, both of them holding a side of the curtain. “1.” She mouthed. 

“2.” Trish murmured. 

“3” They pulled the curtain down just as Simpson came through it. The bar fell on his head with a loud clanging noise. He was stunned for a second. Felicity and Trish ran.

“That would have at least knocked out a regular person.” She muttered.

“He’s not regular.” Trish hissed, stopping. 

“What are you doing?” Felicity grabbed her arm, trying to tug her after her.

“Fighting back.” Trish said. “This doesn’t have anything to do with you, get out while you still can.” 

“You’re crazy.” Felicity grumbled, digging through her clutch, she pulled out a burner phone. Trish glared at Simpson. 

“HEY WILL.” She shouted. He looked at her. 

“Miss me?” He leered at her. “I did. Maybe we can go a few rounds before I end your little friend.” 

“You used to date this guy?” Felicity asked. “Urgh.”

“Dating is too generous a term.” Trish said, getting into a fighting stance. 

“You know you can’t beat me.” Simpson said. 

“I just have to stall you.” Trish responded. He sighed and shook his head. 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” He pulled out his gun. “Come quietly or…” He pointed it at Felicity. 

“Hey, G.I. dumb ass.” Felicity shouted. He blinked at her in surprise. “Think fast.” She lobed the phone at his head. Grabbing Trish, she dragged her to the floor. It exploded. 

“How?” Trish asked. 

“Explanations later.” Felicity got up and they both ran to the exit. Wrenching open the door, they stepped out; only to be met by a ring of armed masked men. “I take it he brought friends?” Felicity gulped as she and Trish put their hands up. 

“That was a dirty trick you pulled.” Simpson growled as he walked forward and grabbed Felicity’s hair, forcing her to the ground. 

Felicity whimpered. “This is definitely going to mess up my knees and I’m pretty sure ‘injuries due to crazy supervillains’ isn’t covered by my health insurance.” 

“Shut up.” Simpson said, pulling his gun out he pointed it at her head.

“Will, wait.” Trish stepped forward, holding out her hands. “I don’t know her; she has nothing to do with this. Let her go and –“

CRACK.

Simpson backhanded Trish sending her sprawling. Felicity took his momentary distraction to elbow him hard in the side of the knee. He buckled. She crawled over to Trish. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

“Why is it that I can’t leave you alone for a lousy awards gala without you getting your ass in trouble?” A woman’s voice called out.

“Who’s that?” Felicity asked. 

“My sister.” Trish groaned, rubbing her jaw. Felicity caught sight of slight movement and one of Sara’s sonic devices slid across the ground in front of all the soldiers. 

“Cover your ears.” She ordered. 

“What?” Trish said. Felicity rolled her eyes, tapping the com in her ear activating her anti-sonic device program and covered Trish’s ears. The device activated and brought the group of soldiers to their knees. Simpson looked up at the ceiling and howled in pain. Oliver, Sara and a black haired woman descended on the group. The soldiers barely had time to recover when she started picking them up and tossing them around like they were rag dolls. 

“Holy shit.” Felicity said. Sara and Oliver looked at each other, then joined in on the fight as well. Oliver shot 3 tranquilizer arrows into Simpson. He was unsteady on his feet. 

“TRIIIIIISSSSSSSH.” He slurred. 

“Let’im have it, Trish.” The dark haired woman said. Trish stood and walked over him. 

“Didn’t.” She punched him in the stomach. “Your.” Kneed him in the groin. “Mother.” Blocked a strike to the face. “Ever.” Twisted his wrist. “Teach.” Punched him in the jaw, making him step back. “You.” Kicked him in the chest, forcing him a few more steps back. “Not.” She knocked him to the ground with right hook to the cheek. “To.” She grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. “Hit Girls.” She punched him in the nose, knocking him out. Dropping him, she kicked him one more time in the stomach. 

“He wasn’t even a good lay.” 

The dark haired woman clapped. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sara gaped at her. “I think I’m in love.” 

“Go oogle your nerd girlfriend and stay away from my sister.” The dark haired woman said. Then she frowned at Felicity. “Don’t I know you from some place?” 

“Nope.” Felicity said. “I’m pretty sure I would remember meeting someone who can throw grown men around like dodgeballs. Do you play dodgeball? Because that seems like it wouldn’t be fair to the other players…and the kind of thing that you should definitely sell tickets for.”

The dark haired woman stared at her. “You were the mouthy blonde who was at that café.” She pointed to Sara. “Which makes you the biker chick who was checking out Trish.” 

“What?” Sara said defensively. 

“Can we not reveal secret identities to people with super strength?” Oliver growled. He’d moved backwards into the shadows. 

“Urgh please.” The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. “You’re Oliver Queen.” She grabbed Trish and walked out. “The name’s Jessica Jones.” She called over her shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

Felicity opened apartment door to find Trish and Jessica Jones standing outside. 

“Oh my god please don’t toss me across the street like a dodgeball.” She said. 

“Do you even breathe?” Jessica asked as she pushed her way inside. 

“Please, come in and go through my wine cabinet.” Felicity said sarcastically as Jessica started poking around in her kitchen. “How did you find me?”

“I’m a PI.” Jessica said. “Got any peanut butter?” 

Trish sighed. “I had Jessica track you down to say thank you.” She held out her hand. “I probably wouldn’t have managed as long as I did without you.” 

“You were pretty badass.” Felicity said, taking Trish’s hand. “I could have done the,” she held up her fists and mimed a boxing motion, “fisticuffs stuff that you did.” 

“I couldn’t have blown up a cellphone.” Trish said. she glanced at Jessica. “Jessica wants to say thank you too.” 

“Her girlfriend is probably going to kick our asses if we stay any longer.” Jessica muttered, opening a jar of peanut butter and grabbing a spoon.

“That was Jessica for thank you.” Trish said. Felicity giggled. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” She said. “She’s got a boyfriend. Though before that she had a girlfriend who is an assassin princess, so definitely not the type of person I’d want to get on the wrong side of.”

Jessica, paused; the spoon of peanut butter inches from her mouth. “You lead a very strange life Felicity Smoak.” She shrugged. “So I guess I owe you one for saving Trish.”

“Here’s my number.” Trish said, handing her a card. “If you’re ever in NY or you just want to talk about crazy reckless friends, call me.” 

Felicity nodded. Trish grabbed Jessica and pulled her towards the door. 

“Wait.” Felicity said. The two women stopped in the door way. “Can I get your autograph?” She blushed as Trish gave her an amused smile while Jessica rolled her eyes. “It’s for Sara.”


	3. AKA Less Talking More Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in between seasons 2 and 3 of Arrow

“Let me see if I’ve got this.” Jessica said. They were all on Trish’s floor. Sara had just finished a job for the league in New York and Jessica had been dragged ‘under protest’, to socialize. “Oliver Queen, the Arrow.” She paused. “Who is, by all accounts an asshole, has slept with 50% of the people in this room?” 

Trish gritted her teeth. “It’s not something I’m proud of.” 

“What?” Sara looked over at her. 

“It was one of my mom’s crazy schemes to get me media attention.” Trish looked at the ground. “I was 17.”

“So that would be…” Sara frowned, doing the math. “Shit, he was already dating Laurel.”

“Who’s Laurel?” Jessica asked, taking a sip of whiskey. 

“My…sister.” Sara muttered. Jessica spat out the whiskey. 

“Your ex used to date your sister?” She frowned. “Hold up…” 

Sara bit her lip. “Yes they were still dating when I went down on the ship.” She flushed. 

“What is with this guy?” Jessica said. “Does his penis have magical healing powers or something? Because that is the only reason I can think to justify you going back to him after being declared dead for 6 years.” She frowned at Felicity. “What’s your deal?”

“I haven’t slept with him.” Felicity said quickly. 

“But you want to.” Jessica countered. 

“No.”

“You can’t lie to me.” Jessica waged her eyebrows. “I always know when someone’s lying…it’s one of my powers.” 

Felicity paled. Trish sighed. “It’s not one of her powers.” 

“True.” Jessica shrugged. “But her face says it all.” She shook her bottle. “She wants the magical penis.” 

“Eeww.” Felicity said.

“Correct reaction.” Jessica said. 

“I don’t want to have sex with him.” Felicity muttered. Jessica rolled her eyes. 

“What? Do you want a white picket fence, 2 kids, and a station wagon? Cuz he’s definitely not that guy.” 

“No.” Felicity shuddered. 

Jessica tilted her head. “Oh my poor sweet innocent child; you’re in love with him.” She sighed. “Shit. We need to cure you of that immediately.”

“What’s wrong with love?” Trish countered. 

“Considering that the last guy you fucked tried to kill us both, I don’t think you’re in a position to be dishing out platitudes Patsy.” Jessica said. 

“I’m cutting you off.” Sara said, reaching for the bottle. Jessica held it away from her. 

“Fight me.” She challenged. Sara crossed her arms. 

“This is when I remind you that I’m a badass assassin.” 

Jessica chuckled. “Super….powers.” She grinned. 

“That you only use for evil.” Trish said, affectionately pulling the bottle out of Jessica’s hands. Jessica turned back to Felicity. 

“He’s not going to realize the amazingness that you are before it’s too late. I know something about jerks and it’ll take nothing short of a catastrophe of genocidal proportions for him to own up and be honest.” Jessica shrugged. “You deserve better.” She looked around at the three other women who were gaping at her. “What?” 

“That was…nice.” Sara said. 

“It’s not a question of nice.” Jessica retorted. “There’s another enhanced person running around Hell’s Kitchen. Calls himself Daredevil and wears red leather. I need more intel and I figured dangling Smoak out like the tasty morsel she is would be a good source of bait.” She shrugged as the others groaned. “It’s easier if she’s single.” 

“You’re the worst, Jones.” Felicity giggled. 

“Don’t forget it.” Jessica gave her a mock salute. 

“Jessica’s right though.” Trish offered. “Not the tasty morsel thing, but about Oliver. You can’t sit around waiting for him to decide when he’s ready to agree to a relationship. We can find you someone else.” 

“If it’s heroes you’re into.” Jessica said. “Consider Daredevil.”

“Not going to happen.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “I don’t care how tasty I am.”

“Well New York is just oozing with super heroes.” Trish said. “How about that archer guy on the Avengers?” 

Felicity frowned. Sara snorted. “You should do it just to see the look on Ollie’s face.” Felicity pursed her lips to hold in a giggle. 

“The green guy!” Jessica said. 

“Dr. Banner?” Felicity asked. 

“Who?” Sara frowned. 

“That’s his real name.” She explained. “I read all of his papers when I was an undergrad.” She winced. “Before he went all rage monstery and fell off the map.”

“I wonder how magical his penis is.” Jessica smirked. 

“What about the god?” Trish suggested, as Sara and Felicity burst out laughing. 

“How about the black widow?” Sara suggested. 

“How about we don’t butt into my nonexistent love life?” Felicity suggested. She frowned at Jessica. “Who are you texting?”

“Claire.” She said noncommittally. “I’m telling her to warn double d that he’s going on a blind date.”

“Careful Jessica.” Trish said. “Someone might think you care.”

Jessica frowned. “Or we can set her up with Hogarth.” She said. “She’s her type.” 

“Isn’t her not exactly fiancé facing murder charges?” Trish frowned. 

“Eh, She’ll beat them.” Jessica shrugged. “She’s got this pretty decent lawyer. Mark Macdock or something. He and his firm took down Baldemort last year.”

“Baldemort?” Felicity asked. 

“Wilson Fisk.” Trish clarified. 

“Ah.” Felicity frowned. “Voldemort’s already bald though, so wouldn’t calling him Baldemort be a bit redundan…” She trailed off as Jessica fixed her with a glare. 

“Less talking more drinking.” Jessica grabbed the bottle from Trish and shoved it into Felicity’s hands. She waited for Felicity to be in the middle of a sip before asking:

“So what’s the plan seeing as you’re unemployed?” 

Felicity winced and coughed, spitting out the whiskey.

“Well. Um.” She shrugged, wiping her mouth. “I was thinking of getting a job at Tech Village. It’s pretty much the only place that’ll hire the disgraced assistant of Oliver Queen.”

“What?” Trish was affronted. “With your qualifications I’d be willing to bet that there are tons of companies that want you to work for them.”

“Not in Starling.” Felicity murmured. 

“So?” Jessica said. “It’s not like you need to stay there. You can move.” 

“But the team-“

“You can do the hacking thing from another city.” Jessica pointed out. 

“You can work for the show.” Trish suggested. “We need lots of cyber help. Our website keeps crashing.” 

“That’ll take me one day to fix.” Felicity said. “I’m just not ready to uproot my life.”

“Maybe Sara’s got an opening in her murder club.” Jessica suggested. 

Sara raised an eyebrow. 

“Sadly, still not a dumber name than League of Assassins.” Felicity giggled. “Murder club.” 

Sara stood and stretched. “Well as fun as this catch up has been, the clock is running out on my stay in New York.” 

“Stay.” Felicity whined. 

“If I’m late, they’ll come looking for me.” Sara said. “Plus, Nyssa’s going to reward me for a job well done.”

“I’m guessing your job had nothing to do with the dead sex trafficker they found in a basement in Little Italy?” Jessica said dryly. 

Sara nodded. “Absolutely nothing.” She hugged Felicity. “Stay safe, I don’t know when I’ll see you again.” 

“We’ll keep her away from the magic penis.” Jessica said. Sara snorted. Moving away from the group, she opened the balcony door and stepped over the side, jumping off. Trish got up and closed the door. 

“Don’t you heroes ever use the elevator?” She grumbled.


	4. AKA World's Worst Grief Counselor

There was a rustle of curtains and suddenly light poured into Felicity's bedroom, hitting her right in the face. She winced and rolled over. "Go 'way."

"Get up." Jessica growled.

Felicity grabbed her pillow and put it over her head.

"Smoak, I'm giving you 5 seconds before I take you out of this bed and throw you."

Felicity lifted her head. Jessica was standing at the end of her bed, glaring at her. "Happy?" She said.

"I'm never happy." Jessica retorted "that's your job." She held up an empty bottle of tequila. "Want to tell me what this and the other one I found on your living room floor are for?"

"Poor life choices." Felicity sank back down and covered her eyes; broken memories of the night before coming back. "How did you even get here?"

"You called Trish and scared the living shit out of her." Jessica glared.

"Loooooud." Felicity whimpered covering her head with a blanket.

"Deal with it." Jessica said, tearing the blanket away.

"The FUCK JESSICA?" Felicity shouted. "My best friend is dead. We found her with 3 arrows in her chest and... " she felt the tears threaten to start again. "And..." she gulped air, trying to hold them in. Jessica stared at her, her expression blank. Felicity coughed and couldn't fight them.

"You feel like shit." Jessica said simply. "Your whole body is in pain and you want to scream, but can't find words to express your emotions." She sat on the bed. "That's okay. What isn't okay is you burying yourself here with only booze to keep you company." She squeezed Felicity's hand. "So get your ass out of bed before Sara comes back from whatever afterlife you believe in to kick it."

Felicity bit her lip. "You must be the world's worst grief counselor."

"Yeah." Jessica agreed.

"I'm not even going to point out the hypocrisy of you taking away my booze." Felicity muttered.

"I'm a functioning alcoholic." Jessica retorted.

Felicity scrunched up her face. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't." Jessica bit her lip. "Want a hug?"

Felicity looked at her with a mixture of hope and alarm.

"Not from me." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Trish is in your kitchen playing Betty Crocker. I figured you needed tough love before waffles and cuddles."

Felicity got up. Dizziness hit her and she swayed.

Jessica sighed and stood. Picking her up she carried her to the bathroom. "You'll thank me later." She sighed as she turned on the cold water and pushed her into the shower.

"JONES!" Felicity yelled, sputtering and shivering under the cold water.

"Tough love first." Jessica called out and left.

"How is she?" Trish asked quietly as Jessica came back into the main part of the apartment. She had her back to Jessica.

"Horrible, but she'll pull through." Jessica grabbed one of the strawberries from the top of the pile of waffles Trish had made. Trish turned and smacked her hand.

"Those are for Felicity." She admonished. Jessica looked at her.

"Are you crying?"

"Somebody I know and like was brutally murdered, so yes; I'm crying." Trish murmured.

Jessica frowned. "Why are you trying to hide it from me?"

Trish shrugged. Before she could respond Felicity came out of her room. The other woman always seemed so put together, but today Jessica was reminded how young she was. Trish walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Jessica watched as the two of them tried to make sense of their grief. She shook herself. She wasn't sad; she was angry. It was true that life wasn't fair, but that didn't mean she had to accept the shit deck of cards it dealt without questioning it.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked her as she stormed out of the apartment.

"To find answers."


	5. AKA Goodbye Canary

"This place is disgusting." Jessica commented, looking around the lair. "And I've literally been thrown out with the trash."

Trish cleared her throat, motioning to where Felicity was scanning Sara's body.

"I'll just upload this to the computers and..." Felicity jumped slightly as Trish put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to rush." She said.

"The more time I waste, the colder the trail gets." Felicity retorted.

Trish frowned. "Heavy drinking? Attitude? You might want to consider changing the color of your hair dye."

"I've already tried black." Felicity muttered as she tapped her fingers anxiously against the desk; waiting for the upload to complete.

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a Goth phase or something?" She said sarcastically.

Felicity's face remained neutral.

"Holy shit." Jessica looked at her in disbelief. "Princess Peach has a dark side."

"One more word out of you Jones and I'll have you banned from every liquor store in New York." Felicity growled. A silence fell. Trish snorted at the look of adoration on Jessica's face.

"And threatening." Trish remarked "It’s official: she's gone full Jones."

"What's going on?" Oliver walked into the lair followed by a woman Jessica didn't know.

"Who are you and..." the woman froze and looked in horror at the operating table. "What are you doing with Sara's body?"

"Who wants to know?" Jessica said.

"That's Laurel." Felicity said quietly. Jessica crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said slowly.

Oliver frowned at her before turning to Laurel. "This is Jessica Jones and Trish Walker."

"We're here to help." Trish said.

Laurel looked over the both of them. "What good could you do?"

"I'm a PI." Jessica said. "Felicity was setting up a digital autopsy. Unless you want us to call in our friend Claire to do a real one."

"Claire's a nurse." Trish murmured, when Laurel frowned in suspicion.

"And she's more than qualified to do something like this." Jessica said. "She saved my friend Luke's life."

"We're not bringing in any more people." Oliver growled.

Jessica frowned at him before grabbing Sara's body and carrying it out. "Grab the van keys, Smoak."

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"The cemetery." Jessica responded. "Or were you planning on sticking her in a freezer?"

She frowned at the subtle twitch of Oliver's jaw. "I really don't like you, frat boy."

Trish, Laurel, and Felicity followed. Trish got into the driver's seat while the others got in back.

"I texted Roy and Digg." Felicity murmured about 5 minutes into the uncomfortable drive to the cemetery." They're meeting us there and Roy says he knows a guy who can get us a coffin."

Jessica put her hand on Laurel's arm. "We'll find whoever did this." 

Trish pulled up outside the cemetery. Jessica was about to break the lock when Felicity stopped her. "We don't want people knowing we were here." She murmured. Jessica stood back. At that moment Digg and Roy pulled up. Roy went over to the lock and began picking it while, Jessica pulled the coffin put of the back of Digg's van. Trish grabbed the shovels.Jessica gently placed Sara in the coffin. Closing it, she and Digg carried it through the gate Roy had managed to open.

They moved through the graves in silence, no one wanting to speak. Finally they made it to Sara's gravestone.

Jessica, Roy, and Digg each took a shovel and began digging. The night was silent except for the occasional grunt or sound of a shovel hitting a rock. About 10 minutes in Oliver came, holding a shovel. He didn't say anything, just jumped into the growing hole and helped the others.

It took them another 15 minutes, but finally they had a deep enough grave. Jessica jumped out and helped pulled Roy up, then Digg. Finally she held her hand out to Oliver. He hesitated before grasping it and allowing her to pull him up.

They lowered the coffin in, then stepped back, a tense silence falling.

"We should maybe say a few words." Trish suggested.

Oliver grunted in what might have been agreement. 

“That was real heartfelt, bargain bin Hawkeye.” Jessica muttered. Oliver glared at her. 

“We should be out finding who did this.” Laurel growled. 

“We will.” Oliver said, walking over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off. 

“Don’t try and manage my pain.” She hissed.. 

Slowly the others all said goodbye in their own ways. Felicity picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it onto the coffin. Digg told Laurel that he and Lyla were naming their daughter Sara. Roy and Trish both mimicked Felicity by dropping handfuls of dirt onto the top of the coffin. Jessica bit her lip and grabbed the shovel. She began covering the coffin with dirt. 

“Goodbye, Canary.” She said. “You deserved better than this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these last 2 chapters have been sad, I promise the next one won't be as upsetting.


	6. AKA Be gentle with me this time

“Remind me why I agreed to this?” Felicity grumbled as she shivered on the fire escape she and Jessica were sitting on. 

“Curiosity.” Jessica said. “All my intel says he’ll be hanging out somewhere here. Now hush. The point of a stake out is to surveil and not be caught.” 

Felicity fidgeted and drew her jacket closer. “Say all you want about Starling, at least it doesn’t get this cold.” 

“Smoak.” Jessica warned. 

“I’m freezing in places I should not be freezing.” Felicity groaned, rubbing her hands together. 

“I wish we’d never met.” Jessica grumbled, pulling a bottle out of her bag. “Here, it’ll keep you warm. Now can it. We’re supposed to be stealthy and invisible.” 

Felicity grabbed the bottle and opened it, taking a swig. The whiskey burned on the way down. She coughed. 

“Urgh, this is the cheap stuff.” She winced. 

Jessica exhaled slowly through her teeth. “Smoak. I will throw you over the side of this fire escape. Don’t like my cheap booze? Don’t drink it and freeze.” She snatched back the bottle back and pulled out her binoculars. “I’m devil hunting.” 

Felicity crossed her arms and tried to stop herself from shivering. 30 minutes passed. Jessica sighed and glared at her. 

“Stop.” 

“What?” Felicity asked. “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Your teeth are chattering.” Jessica said. 

“Have I mentioned how FREEZING IT IS?” Felicity hissed. 

“It’s November.” Jessica retorted. “This is nothing; I thought you went to MIT. Shouldn’t you be used to east coast winters?” 

“No one gets used to east coast winters.” Felicity grumbled. “And why do you think I went to work at QC in the first place? I was offered Wayne Enterprises, but I didn’t want to become a human ice sculpture.” 

Jessica sighed. “I give up,” she shoved her binoculars in her bag “I’m not catching a devil today.” 

“Well yeah.” Felicity muttered. “You forgot the salt circle.”

“Salt is effective.” A voice said from above them. “But two beautiful women on a fire escape works better.” 

Felicity and Jessica looked up to see a man in a red leather suit with helmet with devil horns. 

“Oh, you’re him.” Felicity said. 

Jessica glared. “How long have you been sitting there?” 

“Long enough to know that you’ve got an alcohol problem.” Daredevil said. 

“Problem implies that I don’t enjoy it.” Jessica snarked. 

“Don’t poke the devil.” Felicity hissed. Smiling up at the vigilante she said. “Cool suit…though the horns are a little over the top.” 

Daredevil shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me. Now do you have a specific reason for stalking me?” 

“Curiosity.” Jessica said. 

“I don’t take well to people following me.” Daredevil said. “So if I see either of you following me again, it’ll get messy.” He turned and moved to leave. Jessica grabbed Felicity. 

‘Jess don’t NOOOOOOOOO.” Felicity shouted as Jessica pressed her against her and jumped onto the roof, landing in front of Daredevil. 

“How can a blind man see us do anything?” Jessica said, letting go of Felicity. She swayed and grabbed on to Jessica to steady her. 

“I hate when you do that.” Felicity moaned.

“What?” Daredevil growled. 

“She just grabs me and jumps and it’s annoy because I have this thing about heights and -”

“He was talking about the fact that I know his secret identity.” Jessica cut her off. “Right, Mr. Murdock?” 

Daredevil’s face was impassive. Or at least it would have been if Felicity could see it. 

“Wait, you knew who he was? You had me out here for nothing?” Felicity hissed. 

“Smoak,” Jessica growled. 

“It’s actually 0 degrees Fahrenheit.”

“It’s 25 with wind chill.” Jessica hissed. “And I cannot do this with you right now.”

“Um.” Daredevil said. “Should I leave you guys alone, it seems like you have things you need to work out.” 

“Oh there is nothing to work out.” Felicity said. “It’s pretty clear that Ms. Jones here is a terrible friend.” She turned. “So I will leave you to your hero pow wow.” She moved towards the edge of the rooftop, then stopped. “It just occurred to me that I have no way of getting down.” She turned. “So…I apologize?” 

Jessica glared. Felicity sighed. 

“And I’ll buy you booze. Please don’t strand me here.”

“Deal.” Jessica said, before turning back to Daredevil. “So, Murdock.”

“I’d appreciate you not revealing my secret identity in front of the civilian.” He said. 

“Hey, I am not a civilian.” Felicity said. “I happen to be very good at keeping secrets. Why do you think both the Arrow and the Flash trust me?” Her eyes widened. “Shit.”

Jessica snorted. 

“I’m sure that’s a decision they’re regretting right about now.” Daredevil’s mouth ticked upwards. Felicity noted that it was a really nice mouth. His lips seemed soft which was a complete contrast to the general creepy BDSM vibe his suit was giving off. 

“Not really my style.” Daredevil said. “I inflict enough pain in my night job.” Felicity flushed red and look at Jessica who was fighting really hard not to smile, which was disturbing because Jessica never smiled. 

“I’ve changed my mind regarding throwing myself off this roof.” Felicity mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away. 

“Blabbermouth is the most talented computer technician in the country.” Jessica said. 

Felicity gaped at her. “Was that a compliment?” 

“I thought you were shutting up.” 

“You should know me well enough to know that’s not going to happen.” Felicity retorted. 

“I am really starting to feel like a 3rd wheel.” Daredevil said. 

“Look.” Jessica said. “We both work in the same neighborhood. I know Claire, you know Claire. My…not boyfriend has indestructible skin and is a pretty good fighter…we should hang out some. Beat up some bad guys together…whatever.” She shrugged. 

“Eloquent.” Felicity said. “Moving.” 

“Do you want to stay on this roof for the rest of your days?” Jessica asked. 

.“Sounds good.” Daredevil interrupted. “The team up, I mean. I guess I’ll come by Alias Investigations tomorrow and bring some whiskey.” 

Jessica tensed. Daredevil smirked. “You’re not the only one who can discover someone’s secret.”

“It’s not like I wear a stupid red fetish suit to conceal my identity.” Jessica shot back. 

“It also stops bullets and ninja blades.” Daredevil said. 

“Ninjas?” Jessica snorted. 

“What? You haven’t fought any?” Daredevil asked innocently. 

“No because I don’t live in a cartoon.” Jessica retorted. 

“Eh hem.” Felicity interrupted. “Freezing genius over here. So unless you want me to end up as a Smoakcicle….” 

“She lives on the west coast.” Jessica explained. “I’ll text Trish and she can pick you up.” 

Daredevil nodded. “I’m Matt.” He said, “My place is actually not far from here. If you want to warm up there while you wait for your friend…” 

“Hells yes.” Felicity said. “No pun intended Mr. Devil…Matt. Sorry, it’s just the mask is really throwing me off, but I bet it must strike fear into the hearts of bad guys what with the horniness. I meant that you have horns on it, not that you’re horny. I’m sure if you were we would know, because that suit is really tight. Though considering how cold it is, we might not know. Please shut me up.” 

Jessica rolled her eyes. “I’ll carry you there.” She said. “Lead the way, Satan.” 

Daredevil winced before turning and taking a running jump to the next rooftop. 

“He’s even better from behind.” Felicity muttered. Daredevil turned and crossed his arms, a smirk growing on his features. “Do you think super hearing is one of his powers?” 

Jessica sighed and picked her up throwing her over her shoulder. 

“Be gentle with me this time.” Felicity said. “I’m pretty sure I have your hands bruised onto my skin from last night.” 

On the rooftop across from them, Daredevil started laughing. 

“I guess that answers whether or not he has super hearing.” Jessica muttered as she jumped across. “She’s not my girlfriend. You can have her, in fact take her. I beg you.”


	7. AKA So where's the Red Streaker?

“It’s so….shiny.” Jessica remarked as they got to the door of the main lab. Felicity paused. 

“Okay, before we go in, ground rules.” 

Jessica frowned at her. “I’m not a delinquent.” 

“Jessica.” Trish sighed. 

“These are my friends so…don’t rip their heads off?” Felicity shrugged. 

Jessica pressed her hand to her chest. “You wound me Smoak.” She pushed past her. “Besides I only do that on Tuesdays.”

“It is Tuesday.” Felicity mumbled as she and Trish went into the lab. She glanced around. Caitlin and Cisco were bent over the computer screens (or command center as Felicity liked to call it). Detective West was on his phone and Barry was talking to Iris. 

Cisco was the first to notice them…well more specifically Trish. “Intruder a…holy shit.” He gaped at Trish, his mouth wide open and his eyes the size of dinner plates. 

Jessica snorted. “You say that as though this place had actual security.” She muttered.

“Jess.” Felicity warned. 

“Sorry.” Jessica plastered a fake smile on her face. “Golly gosh geez whiz am I glad to be here meeting the Flash.” She glared at Felicity. “Happy?” 

Felicity looked up at the ceiling in exasperation while Trish giggled. “You frighten me.” Felicity sighed. 

“Felicity?” Barry asked. “Who’s your angry friend? And since when do you know Patsy?”

“This is Trish, a kick ass radio host.” Felicity said, motioning to Trish. “And that’s Jessica, PI and part time super pain in my ass.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Smoak.” Jessica said. “I’m a full time pain in everybody’s ass.”’ 

“You have powers?” Barry asked. 

“Super strength and…high jumping.” Jessica explained. 

“And you’re here because…” Detective West said slowly. 

“One of your friends has been making trouble in Hell’s Kitchen.” Jessica said. “We need you to clean up the mess since apparently you couldn’t be trusted to –“ 

“Jess.” Felicity and Trish groaned. Felicity shot Barry an apologetic look. 

“Snart’s been causing trouble in Hell’s Kitchen.” She explained. 

“I was wondering why he’d gone so quiet.” Barry said. “What do you guys want us to do?” 

“We need the boy in red’s help with the capture.” Trish said. “We have a trap set up, all we need is someone to zoom in and seal the deal.” She sighed. “I’d do it myself, but I’m not fast enough to dodge his freeze ray.” 

“So we’re going to New York?” Cisco had apparently gotten over the shock of seeing Trish, because he was bouncing like an excited puppy. 

“Oh no.” Jessica said. “We’re luring Snart back here.” 

“How?” Barry said, skeptically. 

Jessica and Felicity turned to Trish. She sighed. “By offering him something worth stealing. I’m auctioning off a bunch of ‘It’s Patsy!’ memorabilia in Central City to raise money for my charity and-“

“Won’t work.” Barry interrupted. “Captain Cold may be a thief, but he’s got a code of honor. He’ll steal from banks and museums, but not a charity.” 

Jessica shot Felicity a look and mouthed “Captain Cold?” 

“Then we’ll make it for the Central City Museum of Arts and Media.” Trish said, while Felicity snorted. “The idea is that all the checks and money will be put into a giant container which will be held in the center of the stage where the auction is being held. We’ll also have it in a very open and public place. That way it’ll make for an easy target for Snart to come in and steal.” 

Barry nodded. 

“So where’s the red streaker?” Jessica asked. Felicity facepalmed while Barry shot a glare at Iris. 

“To be fair, I came up with Red Streak, not streaker.” She mumbled. 

“I’m the Flash.” Barry said, holding out his hand. “And I’d be happy to help you guys.” 

Jessica looked at him, stunned, then looked at Felicity. “Has he even hit puberty?” 

“Why does everyone say that?” Barry muttered. 

“And are we going to gloss over the Captain Cold nickname?” Jessica asked. 

“Cool, right?” Cisco said, walking over with a tape measure. Jessica raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you think you’re doing with that?” she growled. 

“Well, you’re going to need a costume and a code name.” Cisco trailed off as Jessica fixed him with daggers. “I’ll be over there…” He pointed to the computer screens. 

“So.” Jessica said. “Auction’s in 3 days. We’re going to need media coverage.” 

“I’ve got that.’ Iris said. “I’m a writer for Central City Picture News.” 

Trish smiled. “Want an exclusive with Trish Walker?” 

“Yes.” Iris gushed. “I love your radio show. I’m Iris West.” 

Trish grinned. “I’ve read every one of your blog posts on the Flash. Maybe I could have you on my show”

“There’s this coffee place call Jitters.” Iris said. “Want to try a flash? It’s our signature latte.” 

“Heh, try a flash.” Cisco said. He looked around as everyone stared at him. “It sounds funny.” He muttered. 

Iris and Trish walked towards the door. 

“Hey, I’m not befriending her…or anyone here.” Jessica grumbled. 

Trish gave her a knowing smile. “We’ll bring you back a flash.” She said. 

Jessica watched them leave, then glared at Cisco who was trying to sneak up behind her with the tape measure. “Try that again and I will zap you with my laser eyes.’ 

“You don’t have laser eyes.” Cisco said, taking a nervous step backwards. 

“Care to test that theory?” Jessica said sweetly. 

“Jess.” Felicity covered her eyes. 

“Hey, you said no ripping off heads.” She shrugged. “You didn’t say anything about zapping.”


	8. AKA This is going to end badly

“This is going to end badly.” Felicity said. 

“Says who?” Matt asked, adjusting the batons on his belt. 

“I’ve dealt with masks since before you were wearing really …really tight black clothes and delving out justice.” She trailed off, looking around Ferris Air. 

“Felicity.” Jessica said, from next to her. “Was there a point to that hilariously bad attempt at flirting?” Trish, who was on Jessica’s other side, nudged her in the ribs. 

“Oh, um…I didn’t.” Felicity felt her face turn red. “It’s just that I saw pictures of his old suit and I….” She broke off. “I meant that heroes tend to have egos and they don’t really play well with others.” 

“Well it’s not like they really gave us a choice.” Jessica muttered as she glanced towards the road. “Where’s your team?” 

“They’re…” Felicity turned as a black van entered the abandoned air field. Matt put on his helmet as the van rolled to a stop and turned towards the car. The door opened and Oliver, Digg, Thea, and Laurel entered the field. They were all in full costume, weapons at the ready. Felicity sighed. “and, we’re already off to a bad start.” 

Jessica waved at Team Arrow. “Sup Frat Boy and co.” 

Digg grinned as Oliver clenched his teeth. 

Matt held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Daredevil.” 

Oliver looked at his hand, then looked at Felicity. “Where have you been for the last 5 weeks and why did you call us here today?” 

Jessica smirked as Felicity shifted uncomfortably. 

“Well. I would like to preface this with it’s completely Jessica’s fault.” 

“Nope.” Jessica said. Trish glared at her. “Maybe?” She conceded. 

“I was…poking around, looking for potential targets for these guys to beat up and Jessica suggested that I use the satellite on Avengers tower and I thought I was covering my tracks, but I sort of kind of maybe got on the radar of a certain….Iron suited superhero.” Felicity said evasively. “And he sort of found out I was connected to the Arrow by monitoring my web signature and…kind of wantedtomeeteveryonehere.” She finished quickly. 

“WHAT?” Oliver shouted. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I knew you’d react like that and say no.” 

“I wouldn’t have said no.” Oliver growled. Digg coughed and Thea and Laurel shared looks of disbelief. Oliver sighed. “Fine, I probably would have. You have no right to make decisions for us like that.” 

“Then get in the van and drive back to Starling.” Jessica shrugged. 

“I...”Thea put her hand up, “want to meet the Avengers.” 

“Me too.” Laurel added. Oliver gaped at them, then turned to Digg. 

“I…um…” Digg cleared his throat.

“Translated that means ‘I want Captain America to sign my middle school lunch box’.” Jessica smirked. 

Digg frowned at her. 

“Am I wrong?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said defiantly. “…it was my elementary school lunch box.” 

Oliver sighed heavily. 

“You don’t have to reveal your secret identity.” Felicity reassured him. “Just turn on your voice scrambler thingy.” 

“What about Team Fla-“ Oliver asked as a red streak whooshed past him. 

“Am I late, are they here?” Barry looked around. “Oh good; wouldn’t want to be late to meet the Avengers.” He looked over at Oliver’s unamused expression. “Hey Oliver, what’s up.” 

“I guess that answers my question.” Oliver muttered. Just then ‘Shoot to Thrill’ by ACDC began blasting. Everyone covered their ears and looked up at the sky as a jet de-cloaked.

The jet’s door opened and Iron Man flew out followed by Thor. Hawkeye jumped out, holding on to a grapple line. The jet landed and Captain America, Black Widow, and Dr. Banner walked out. 

“Tony, there was no need to show off.” Cap said, crossing his arms and glaring at Iron Man who landed next to Thor and Hawkeye. 

“It’s called showmanship, Rogers.” Tony Stark flipped open his helmet. 

“Indeed.” Thor boomed and moved to stand in front of the team. “I am Thor, the son of Odin.” He gave them all a blinding smile. 

“And apparently the god of obnoxious displays of testosterone.” Jessica muttered. Felicity and Trish both nudged her in the ribs. “Umph.” 

“So…” Hawkeye strode in front of Oliver and Thea. “Copy cat and copy kitty.” 

“I will claw your eyes out.” Thea said, smiling sweetly. Hawkeye grinned. 

“I like her.” He looked at Oliver. “You? The jury’s out.” 

“Is there any point to this meeting besides grandstanding?” Oliver growled, his voice modulator active. 

“Curiosity.” Stark said, he shot Felicity, Trish and Jessica a cursory look. “You’re hacker’s really good.” He pointed at them. “I didn’t know we could bring groupies to this meeting.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath. Within 2 seconds, Daredevil had his batons in hand, Oliver and Thea had their bows drawn, and Laurel was brandishing her nightstick. Jessica gave Stark a poison sweet smile. Walking over to him, she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. 

“Call us that again, and you’ll be needing a crowbar to get your suit out of your ass.” She said. 

The corner of the Black Widow’s mouth ticked upward. “I like her.” 

Jessica dropped Stark and he fell to his knees. “Jessica Jones. PI and part time patriarchy smasher.” 

“By the way.” Trish said. “The hacker you were looking for.” She pointed at Felicity. Stark’s eyes widened as he coughed. 

“Shit.” Then he frowned as he caught a good look at Trish’s face. “Wait…Patsy?” 

Jessica menacingly twitched her hand, causing Stark to fall over backwards in an attempt to get out of her reach. 

Captain Rogers smiled and walked forward, pulling off his helmet and stowing his shield on his back. “It’s good to meet you ma’am.” He said, holding out his hand towards Felicity. “I appreciate anyone who puts Tony in his place.” He grinned at Jessica. “And I will gladly keep around a fresh supply of crowbars.” 

Jessica raised an eyebrow. “Captain Square’s got a dark side.” 

Felicity blushed and shook his hand. “Felicity Smoak. It’s nice to meet you too Captain Rogers.” 

‘Please, call me Steve.” He said. 

Tony gaped at the way Felicity flushed. “How does that actually work?” 

“Women respond to politeness, Tony.” The Black Widow stepped forward. “Natasha Romanov. Jones, I’m going to enjoy having you help me keep these boys in line. As for you,” She turned to Felicity. “Are you single and how do you feel about jazz music and dancing?” 

‘Um…” Felicity looked at her in alarm. “You’re not really my type. Not that you’re not completely gorgeous, cuz, you really are. Like unbelievably beautiful and completely capable of killing me which is amazing. Not that I have a death wish, I’m just a huge fan of you, but I like men.” 

“She was asking for me.” Steve frowned at Natasha. “Stop scaring a potential new team mate.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Rogers?” Natasha smirked. 

“Hey.” Jessica said. “We aren’t joining your spandex of the month club. We agreed to this meeting because Stark more or less threatened to hunt us down and parade us around in front of the international press.” 

“You what?” Dr. Banner turned to glare at Stark.

“I agree with Dr. Banner.” Thor frowned. “That was very dishonorable, even for you Stark.” 

“I wasn’t actually going to do it.” Tony huffed. “And what do you mean, even for me? Don’t forget who stocks your pop-tarts.” 

He clicked a remote and the jet cloaked itself. “So.” He said, turning to the rest of the assembled heroes. “Let’s talk superheroing. But first, anyone know any good shawarma places around here?” 

A van pulled up and Cisco and Caitlin got out. Cicsco froze, his eyes wide as he caught sight of the Avengers. 

‘Oooooh they’re real.” He breathed, jumping up and down like a child at Christmas. 

“In case you were wondering.” Jessica said. “That’s the groupie.”


	9. AKA Because it's our thing

"Can I ask about..." Felicity ducked her head in embarrassment. Jessica raised an eye brow. They were in Felicity's living room.

"Out with it, Smoak." She said.

"Nevermind, it's not important." Felicity mumbled. Jessica and Trish shared a look. Jessica had a feeling she knew what Felicity had wanted to ask and judging by the look on Trish's face, her friend had the same suspicion.

"Smoak, it's about as hot as the surface of the sun here. We're all bored and overheated and it's painfully clear that you're going to be miserable until you get whatever it is off your chest." Jessica got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "So ask."

Felicity glanced nervously at her and shook her head.

"It's about Kilgrave," Trish said quietly. "Isn't it?"

Felicity nodded. "It's just...that group that Malcolm mentioned, you said you don't go to it."

Jessica crossed her arms. Felicity swallowed nervously. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything." She stood and went to the freezer, putting on a fake cheery smile "Who wants ice cream?"

While Felicity had her back turned, Trish frowned at Jessica. Jessica defiantly shook her head. Tell her. Trish mouthed. Jessica shook her head again. Trish sighed, shrugged and said "I'll have some."

Jessica watched as Felicity got out some bowls. She turned to Jessica, "want any?" Her eyes were apologetic and full of guilt. Jessica rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't trust Felicity, it was just that opening up about her feelings wasn't something she was comfortable with...and Felicity understood that, which is why she hadn't asked the question until Jessica had pushed her.

Felicity took her silence as an indication of her not wanting any ice cream. She put 3 scoops in the two other bowls and walked back to Trish, handing her her bowl.

"They don't get it." Jessica said. Felicity froze and turned slightly, but didn't press; she was waiting for Jessica to continue. “They…they only experienced him for a short period of time and yeah what he did to them was fucked up, but…I was stuck with him for months.” She couldn’t go on.

“You don’t want to minimize their pain.” Felicity murmured. Jessica stared stone-faced and said nothing. Felicity nodded. “Okay…who wants to watch a scary movie?”

“Don’t we have enough scariness in our lives?” Trish asked, taking a bite of ice cream. “Let’s watch something cold, like March of the Penguins.” 

“Or…” Felicity said, flipping through the channels. “We could watch the snowboarding episode of It’s Patsy! that’s on channel 7.” 

Trish glared at her as Felicity dissolved into giggles. Jessica took her distraction as an opportunity to grab her spoon and take a scoop of ice cream. 

“Hey!” Felicity pouted. 

“Try and take it from me.” Jessica challenged, waving the spoon in front of Felicity’s face. Felicity crossed her arms and huffed. 

“I will give your information to every trophy wife in New York.” Felicity said. Jessica’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.” Felicity grinned. “Imagine it; every single bad nose job having woman in Manhattan, lining up outside Alias Investigations, begging you to find their runaway Chihuahuas and dirt on their tanning salons and cheating husbands.”

Jessica gritted her teeth. Trish looked over Felicity’s head. “Come on Jess.” 

“Fine.” Jessica handed her back her spoon. 

“Ew. I don’t want Jones cooties.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Get me a new one.” 

“Pushing your luck, Smoak.” Jessica rolled her eyes, but she got up anyways to get a new spoon for her. Trish frowned. 

“Why don’t you guys ever call me by my last name?” She asked. 

“Because it’s our thing.” Jessica said. “Just like our thing is that we grew up together and you and Felicity’s thing is that you watch that stupid space show together in Tardis pajamas.” She grinned as Felicity and Trish both bristled at the insult to their favorite show. She walked back and handed Felicity her spoon and squeezed herself between the two of them. They settled on a documentary about marine life, which none of them really watched because they were too busy trying to stop Jessica from stealing their ice cream. 

“I’m sorry for asking.” Felicity said later, when Trish had fallen asleep.

“Don’t be.” Jessica said. 

“It’s just that…you deserve to be able to open up to people and not be judged for what happened.” Felicity said. 

“That’s why I have Trish.” Jessica said, she turned and looked at Felicity. “And you.”


	10. AKA I meant with this outfit

“Trish?” Felicity came out holding the costume. She’d found it in Trish’s closet…well found sounded like she was looking for it, which she wasn’t. Trish had told her to steal a pair of sweatpants because she’d messed up hers by spilling pasta sauce on them. Honestly it wasn’t like Trish had been trying to hide it. It was the first thing she’d seen when she opened the door. “What is this?” 

“Huh?” Trish looked up from the cutting board where she was cutting up parsley for the sauce. “Oh…that’s um…” she looked down. 

“I know it’s not for Jess, because she’s gone on rambles about her hatred of costumes that put me to shame, so it has to be for you.” 

Trish sighed and put down the knife. “Look, before you start yelling at me.” 

“No yelling.’ Felicity put down the costume on the kitchen island and sat across from Trish. Trish gave her a halfhearted smile before continuing. 

“I guess. Growing up with Jess, I saw how much good she could do. How she protected me from my mom and I wanted to be that. Strong; a hero.” She looked at the suit. “I wanted the chance to save others instead of being the one saved.” 

Felicity said, nothing. 

“So I began training, and I’m really good, I mean, I took down Simpson on my own the day he tried to kill Jessica and I was… I’ve been toying with when to start going out and… I was thinking of asking Matt or Laurel or Thea to team up as a test run, but…I’m just not ready to tell Jess. She’d flip a shit.” 

“Probably.” Felicity muttered. “But she’ll get over it.” 

“I just want to help people.” Trish muttered, ducking her head. Felicity looked at the suit. 

“Well that’s not happening.” She said. 

“What?” Trish said, angrily. 

“I meant with this outfit.” Felicity held it up. “the first idiot with a penknife is going to cut right through it, I mean, is it even bullet proof?” She shook her head. “I’m calling Cisco, he’ll have an outfit and codename figured out for you by tomorrow…that is unless you already have one in mind?” 

Trish grinned. “Actually, yes.” Felicity gave her an encouraging smile. Trish flushed before responding, “Hellcat.” 

Felicity tilted her head. “Well Cisco’s not going to be able to top that.” She smiled. 

“Top what?” Jessica pushed open the balcony door and walked in, making Felicity and Trish jump in surprise. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Felicity grumbled. 

“There is a really nice elevator that I pay tons in maintenance fees for people to use.” Trish sighed. Jessica ignored her and zeroed in on the suit on the table. 

“I’m not wearing that.” She pointed at it, grimacing in disgust. 

“It’s not for you.” Trish said. Felicity gave her a worried look. Trish took a deep breath and said. “It’s mine.” 

Jessica blinked. Then she walked over and ripped it out of Felicity’s hands. “Absolutely not.” She said as she frowned at the costume. 

“Jess.” Trish said, her face falling. 

“It’s not even bullet proof. I know Claire likes you, but that doesn’t mean you need to visit her with gaping wounds for her to sew. And what’s with the color? Orange? Seriously?” She shook it in Trish’s bewildered face and glared at Felicity who was trying to stifle her laughter. “Get Vibe on the phone, pronto. We need to fix this disaster…and what the fuck is making you grin at me like the cat who ate the canary? Got something you’d like to confess, Smoak?” 

“No.” Felicity said. “Just basking in the fact that I’m right.” 

Jessica shook her head. “Call Ramon…and stop grinning like that. No one likes a know it all.”


	11. AKA Fire escapes make me unpleasant

Felicity sat on her couch staring at the screen in front of her. Grabbing her phone she dialed Jessica’s number. 

“Make it fast, I’m on a stakeout.” 

“Really?” Felicity asked. ‘What’s happening?” 

“As of right now?” Jessica sighed. “Well, I’m just watching some old dude have dinner with his daughter. Really boring stuff actually. So, what’s up?”

“Stark offered me a job.”

“Okay?” Jessica said. “You sound like he asked you to drown puppies.” 

“Well…it’s a consultant job so I’d only be called in when he needed me and I get paid way more than when I was Oliver’s assistant.” 

Jessica snorted. “Stark isn’t exactly fiscally responsible.” She muttered. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what to tell my team.” Felicity said. 

“How about the next rounds are on me curtesy of Tony Stark’s giant wallet?” Jessica suggested. “Stark gave you this position because you deserve it or because he’s afraid of your power. Take it, Smoak. You’d have to be crazy not to. And you’re not crazy. Annoying, talkative and dorky, yes, but not crazy.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jess.” Felicity grumbled. 

“Hey. Fire escapes make me unpleasant.” Jessica replied. “Oh wait…something’s happening…” there was a pause, then Jessica came back on. “So, plot twist on my end. That’s definitely not the old guy’s daughter.” Felicity could hear the clicking of her camera.

“Any news?” Jessica said. 

“No.” Felicity said quietly. Jessica ground her teeth. 

“He’s a stubborn son of a bitch. He’ll survive this.” 

“He told me he loved me.” Felicity said. There was a slight thumping noise. Jessica muttered a muffled curse. 

“Was it before or after his ‘I have to do this alone’ speech?” Jessica asked. 

“Jess.” Felicity sighed. 

“I can’t believe he let that monster get away with it.” Jessica growled. “He turned his own daughter into a killer. He took away her choice, drugged her and made her his mindless puppet.” She clenched her fists. “If I ever get my hands on him I’ll…” She stopped. “Let me guess, Oliver didn’t tell Thea the truth.” 

Felicity didn’t reply. 

“Your silence is very reassuring.” Jessica sighed. “If you need to escape, Trish’s door is always open.” She stopped. “I think the co-ed and her sugar daddy are done. I’ve got to make myself disappear.” 

“Talk to you later, Jones.” Felicity murmured. She hung up. Looking around her apartment, she took a deep breath and dialed another number. The person picked up on the 3rd ring. 

“You busy?” 

“No, the city’s quiet.” He replied. “Any news?

Felicity bit her lip. “Nothing on the Arrow front…Stark offered me a job.” She leaned back against her couch, letting herself be lulled by the conversation.


	12. AKA You can show yourself

Felicity shivered in the crisp New York night air. She was sitting alone on a fire escape, wallowing in her own thoughts. She’d left Starling…more like she’d fled, after Oliver had returned. Oliver, who she’d thought was dead…Oliver who’d left after he’d declared his unwavering love for her and had yet again pushed her aside. Trish hadn’t even seemed surprised when she’d turned up on her doorstep, her go bag in hand. She’d pulled her into a hug and given her an enormous cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, which Jessica had promptly spiked with booze when she’d come in through the balcony a few minutes later. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful to Trish and Jess for how much they cared; it was just that she needed air. She needed to sort things out and get a hold on the jumble of her feelings.

“I don’t want to be a woman you love.” She’d told him. It was true to a certain extent. She’d seen what had happened to the women who’d been in the orbit of Oliver Queen. Shado; dead, McKenna; grievously injured, Helena; a wanted fugitive, Laurel; a recovering alcoholic, Moira; dead, Thea; a murderer and Sara…Sara was dead. She knew it was irrational to place all the blame on Oliver’s shoulders, but the fact remained that there was a common thread with all these tragedies and he was it. 

Then of course there was the real reason she was out on this piece of rusty metal freezing her butt off. Oliver had been gone for 3 months, and she’d looked for him and mourned him, but she’d also…she’d also been communicating with someone else. Someone she’d been talking to for months; ever since she’d first met them on this very fire escape. 

She heard a slight scuffling footstep on the roof above her and knew without looking who was there. He’d done it deliberately so she’d know he was watching; he’d never have been so sloppy otherwise. “You can show yourself,” She said, glancing up. Sure enough, the horned head of Matthew Murdock peeked over the side of the roof. 

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “Getting a real sense of déjà vu.” 

Felicity snorted. “As if you déjà vu anything.” Then she clapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh god that was a terrible thing for me to say. I’m sorry.” Matt dropped down and sat next to her. 

“It’s okay.” He said, putting an arm around her. “I heard the news…he’s back.” 

“Did Jessica send you?” Felicity asked, wiping her tears. 

“No.” Matt said. “Jessica isn’t the type to ask for help.” He smiled gingerly. “Trish called me to make sure you don’t do anything stupid while Jessica goes to Starling.” 

“What?” Felicity looked at him in alarm. 

“Something about knocking some sense into the Hawkeye cosplaying man child.” Matt said. “Is it true he’s teaming up with Malcom Merlyn to fight the League of Assassins?” 

Felicity bit back a smile at the image of Jessica confronting Oliver and Malcom. She nodded, then winced when she remembered who she was talking to. “Yes.” She murmured. 

“You can nod.” Matt said. “I can hear the way your neck muscles move and feel a shift in the air around you.” 

Felicity grimaced. 

“Too weird?” Matt asked. 

“It’s just; I’d rather be having this conversation with Matt Murdock…not Daredevil.” She motioned to the mask. 

“Who says there’s a difference?” Matt asked, but he stood, holding out his hand to help Felicity up. “I’ll meet you at my place.” 

“What makes you think I want to go there?” Felicity took his hand and let him pull her up. 

“Judging by how little you like the cold, I’d be willing to bet you weren’t planning on staying here that long.” Matt said. “You don’t have to talk. I’d just feel better if I know you weren’t freezing to death.” The corner of his mouth ticked up. “You can do the brooding routine from my couch.” Then he climbed up to the roof and disappeared into the night. Felicity sighed and looked down at the fire escape. 

“Jessica always makes this look so easy.” She mumbled as she climbed down. A few minutes later she was climbing up the stairs in Matt’s building. He was waiting with the door open when she finally made it to his floor. He was still wearing the suit, but he had the helmet off. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate those stairs?” she gasped, trying to regulate her breathing. 

“Only every time you’ve been here.” Matt replied, stepping aside and letting her in. “I have beer and wine.” He motioned to his kitchen. “I’ll leave you alone to think.” He put back on his helmet and left. Felicity was left to raid his alcohol collection. While Matt was more a beer guy, he’d taken to buying red wine ever since Felicity began visiting the city on a regular basis. She smiled fondly at his thoughtfulness and at the fact that he hadn’t pressed her for details regarding her appearance in New York, or that she’d obviously been crying. He’d been in a better position than most to tell because of his super senses.

Matt found her asleep a few hours later on his couch. He sent Trish a picture to reassure her that Felicity was safe, then picked her up and carried her to his bed. She’d be more comfortable there and he didn’t mind sleeping on the couch.

 

 

 

Jessica kicked open the alley door to the Arrow Cave and stormed inside. The team, Thea and Merlyn were all assembled and turned to look at her in alarm as she made her way over to her. 

“What the fuck?” She hissed and grabbing Oliver by the shirt and pushed him against the far wall. “Is wrong with you?” 

“I take it you talked to Felicity.” He coughed and straightened his shirt. He held up his hand when Merlyn advanced. Jessica turned and gave the mass murderer a giant smile. 

“Go ahead, Mirrorverse Arrow. I’m in the mood to break some bones.” She growled, before turning to Oliver. 

“What do you want Jones?” Oliver said. “It’s not like you liked the idea of me being with her anyways.” 

“That’s only one of the things that’s bothering me right now.” She glared at Merlyn. “1, there’s a crazed murderer here that you’re asking for help when you’ve got the god damn Avengers on speed dial and I know Stark’s a bit of an ass and Rogers is overly righteous, but they are more qualified to handle the league of assassins than world’s worst daddy over here.” She crossed her arms. “2, against all rationality and reason, you pushed away the one good thing you’ve ever had in your whole miserable existence. She cares about you, hell she loves you even when you have no right to her.” Jessica clenched her fists. “You’re using this whole League thing as yet another excuse to leave her twisting in the wind.” She stepped back. “So you’re going to swallow your ego and call Stark, let Hawkeye take jabs at your lack of originality, and let them help you take down the league once and for all. Then you, my deluded self-absorbed moron, will have no excuse, no big bad to hide behind and you’ll finally realize that the real reason you’re not with Felicity is that deep down you know you don’t deserve her.” she stepped back. 

“You finished?” Oliver growled. Jessica huffed. 

“Unbelievable.” She muttered. “I can’t believe my best friend is currently crying her heart out over a piece of shit like you.” She punched the wall, leaving a dent. “And you just made me admit that she’s my best friend.” She glared at the rest of Team Arrow. “If any of you tell her I said that, I’ll come and find you one dark night.” 

Jessica’s phone dinged with an incoming message. She pulled it out and opened it. It was a picture from Trish with the caption; “devils and angels.” Felicity was curled up on Matt Murdock’s bed with him sitting next to her, a goofy look on his face. It was followed by a message from Matt that told her to stop teaching Trish how to pick locks and that breaking and entering was rude. 

“Huh.” Jessica said. “When you call Stark, tell him I won the pool.” 

2 seconds later Tony hacked the lair’s computers and his face appeared on the screens. “2 things; 1, how come I wasn’t invited to the assassin party? And 2, Jones may have won, but she did it by betting against Captain America so who’s the real loser here?”


	13. AKA Does this make you the Devil's mistress?

Felicity walked into the coffee shop where she was meeting Jessica and Trish. Dropping a paper in front of them on the table, she grinned. “I suppose you’ve heard the news?” Trish picked up the paper while Jessica pushed a latte in front of Felicity. 

“Malcolm Merlyn turns himself in.” Trish read. She looked over at Jessica. “Did you have anything to do with this?” She asked. 

Jessica took a sip of coffee before answering. “Maybe Merlyn grew a conscience…or maybe one was beaten into him.” she shrugged. 

Trish put her hand on Jessica’s shoulder. Jessica frowned. 

“He didn’t deserve to walk around a free man. He killed hundreds of people and he brainwashed his daughter into becoming a murderer.” 

Felicity nodded. The method Malcolm had used to make Thea kill Sara had been horrifying, but had struck a deeper chord with Jessica. She knew what it was like to have her free will taken away to do someone else’s dirty work. “I’m surprised you left him alive.” 

Jessica shook her head. “Kilgrave was a monster. You slay monsters. Merlyn is just a twisted man. Those you lockup.” She sipped her coffee. ‘Plus Nyssa has dibs on first shot at him if he manages to worm his way out of this one.” 

Felicity grinned. “Yeah he’s better off in jail then on the Demon’s head’s kill list.” She shifted uncomfortably as Jessica stared at her scarf. 

“How’s the boyfriend?” Jessica asked, innocently. 

“Not my boyfriend.” Felicity grumbled, glaring at her coffee cup. 

“Uh huh. Is that why you’re wearing that giant scarf to cover…” Jessica pulled it down. “Oh…Smoak that is one giant hickey.” 

Felicity looked at Trish, pleading with her eyes. Trish took a sip. “I’m just happy you’re happy.” 

Felicity blushed and nodded. 

“So,” Trish said. “Does this mean we can expect you in New York more often?” 

“Well.” Felicity ran a hand through her hair. “I-“

“Patricia?” A woman said. Felicity looked past Trish to see an older Blonde woman. At the sound of her voice, Trish’s usually happy face froze and looked as though she’d seen a ghost. Jessica turned and fixed the woman with a glare.

“What did I say would happen if you came near her again?” She growled as the woman came close. 

“Is this you?” The woman ignored Jessica and slammed a paper with an image of Hellcat in front of Trish. “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t recognize my own daughter?” Felicity gulped; this had to be the infamous Dorothy Walker; Trish’s mother. 

“You have 3 seconds.” Jessica growled. 

“This is your fault.” Dorothy hissed. “You’re the one who turned her head with this idea that she could be a hero.” 

Jessica stood. “Do you really think the fact that we’re in public right now is going to stop me from laying you out on the sidewalk?” Dorothy flinched back. Then her face curled into a cruel smile. 

“You won’t do it. Not for me, but for Trish.”

Felicity glared at her and pulled out her tablet. “Dorothy Walker, right?” She asked. “My name’s Felicity Smoak. I’m a tech consultant for Stark Industries. I’m hacking into your financials…looks like you’ve been living a pretty comfortable life off of Trish’s money. Now I wonder how much good that cash would do in a charity for abused children…” She knew she’d hit Dorothy where it hurt by the way the other woman’s lip curled. “You have…10 seconds.” She said. 

“This isn’t over.” Dorothy said.

‘7.’ Felicity said. “6…5…4…” Dorothy turned and walked out, her head high. 

Trish was trembling. Grabbing the table in front of her, she began hyperventilating. Jessica put a hand on her shoulder while Felicity came around to envelope her in a hug. “She’s gone.” Jessica said. 

“I know…” Trish covered her face and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “I just thought…after all these years I would be strong enough, but all that training, all that practice didn’t matter.” 

“Hey, that’s not true.” Jessica said. “You went toe to toe with Black Widow on the mats last week and yeah, you got your ass handed to you, but you didn’t go down immediately.” 

“And Nat wasn’t going easy on you.” Felicity added. “You’re stronger than Dorothy because you protect the weak while she preys on them.” 

Trish breathed slowly, then she nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Jessica said. “She’s the one who needs to apologize.” Glaring out the coffee shop windows, looking like she really wished she had laser eyes. 

“Let’s not let her ruin our day.” Trish cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. “Now, we were talking about Matt?” She looked hopefully at Felicity, clearly wanting to talk about anything to get her mind off her mother. Felicity nodded. 

“Matt’s…I um…” She fiddled with her cup. “I like him. There’s this fluttery feeling in my stomach and he’s…it’s easier with him, you know.” She shrugged. “I’m just worried that I’m projecting my feelings of anger and hurt about Oliver into making something work with Matt. Which is why he is not my boyfriend.” She looked at her hands. “He deserves better than me being half in this.” She bit her lip. 

“No.” Jessica covered her face. “No.no no no.” She sat down. “She’s running.” Jessica glared. “You can talk to Matt, right?” 

Felicity nodded. 

“He’s honest with you?” Jessica said. Felicity nodded again. 

“Does he manipulate your feelings?” 

Felicity shook her head. 

“And, judging from that very impressive mark on your neck, he’s not half bad in bed.” Jessica crossed her arms. “So…give yourself time and…don’t push him away because of what might be with Oliver.” 

Felicity nodded. 

“I think Matt understands.” Trish said. “He knows you’re hurting, and he respects your boundaries enough to wait.”

“Again.” Jessica said. “The mark on the neck implies that many boundaries where crossed. 

“For fuck’s sake, it isn’t from Matt.” Felicity groaned. “I sort of…tripped and hit my neck.” 

Jessica’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“In the shower with him this morning.” Felicity sighed. 

Trish giggled. 

“Does this make you the devil’s mistress?” Jessica asked.

“Stark beat you to the punch on that one.” Felicity mumbled. “He gave me a customized mug that says ‘Satan’s whore’ when I came by the Tower this morning. Natasha smashed it over his head.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow. Trish grinned. “I love that woman.”


	14. AKA This isn't happening

“Okay.” Felicity said, rushing around her new apartment in the Tower. “Okay.” She repeated. “I can do this.” 

“For fuck’s sake.” Jessica picked up one of the pillows next to where she was sitting on the couch and threw it at Felicity. “It’s not the end of the world.” It landed on the ground in front of her.

Felicity let out a small shriek as she tripped over the pillow and went flying. Trish, who’d just walked in, caught her before she hit the ground. 

“Jessica.” She sighed as she helped Felicity straighten up. “What did we say about attempted murder?”

“Never among friends.” Jessica sighed. “Come on, Trish. You gotta admit that she’s overreacting.” 

Trish nodded gingerly. Felicity crossed her arms and huffed, glaring at the two of them. “The two of you just say that because you don’t know.”

“Ms. Smoak.” JARVIS said from the ceiling. Felicity jumped, she was still getting used to the AI. “Your guest has arrived and is taking the elevator up to your floor.” 

“Thanks Mr. JARVIS. Please keep Tony as far from her as possible.”

“Understood.” 

Felicity turned her attention to the elevator door. “3…2…1…” she muttered, steadying her breathing. The door dinged open. 

“LISSIE!” a blonde woman rushed off the elevator and barreled towards Felicity and pulled her into a hug, jumping up and down with excitement.

Jessica glanced over at Trish who was covering her mouth to hide her giggles. “So it is genetic.” She murmured. 

“Mom.” Felicity gasped, trying to get air into her lungs. Donna Smoak pulled back and put her hands on both sides of her face. 

“My baby…working for the Avengers.” She sighed. “I hear Captain America’s single, have you been putting that brain of yours to good use?”

“Mom.” Felicity said again, horrified. Jessica snorted. 

“You’re right.” Donna sighed. “He’s too old for you.” 

Felicity glared over at Trish and Jessica who were both trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Then her lips curled into an evil grin. Jessica saw her expression first and paled. “Smoak.” She warned. 

“Mom,” Felicity put on a large fake smile and turned her mother around to face her friends. “These are my friends Trish and Jessica.” 

Donna looked at the two of them and in two steps was across the room, hugging both of them. “I’m so glad to meet you. Lissie didn’t have many other girlfriends to hang out with when she was a kid. She intimidated them because she was so smart.” She pulled back. Jessica noted that her eyes were shining slightly. “I’m happy she’s got you.”

Trish gave her a warm smile and pulled her in for another hug. “It’s good to meet you, Ms. Smoak.” 

“Call me Donna.” Donna smiled. When Trish puller back, Felicity’s mother paused and got her first good look at Trish’s face. “are…” Jessica knew that look; it meant she was about to place where she knew Trish’s face. “Oh my gosh, you’re Trish Walker!” She turned and looked back at Felicity and stage whispered. “Trish Walker?!!!” 

Jessica noted the way Trish shifted uncomfortably. It was time for some payback. Jessica smiled over at Felicity to warn her that something was about to go down. “Ms. Smoak.” She said, getting Donna’s attention. She’d put on a fake saccharine tone which made Felicity narrow her eyes. “Donna.” She corrected when Donna tutted. “I’m really happy you’re going to be staying and you get to meet all of Felicity’s other friends. Oh…and her boyfriend.” 

Donna’s jaw dropped. “Boy…friend?” She looked over at Felicity who’d covered her eyes. “You have a boyfriend? Who? Is he good to you? Is he cute?” She paused. “Is he one of the Avengers?” 

Felicity looked over at Jessica who had a triumphant smirk on her face. “I will get you for this.” She muttered. 

“His name is Matt.” Jessica continued, pulling out her phone. “He’s a lawyer with a degree from Columbia.” She pulled up a picture from the last time they’d all gone to Luke’s bar. Felicity had been explaining a project she was working on with Stark and Banner. She’d been excited and talking about a mile a minute. Murdock had that dopey happy look he always wore when he was listening to Felicity’s voice. Jessica had snapped the picture to save for later blackmailing purposes. Donna took it and scrutinized it. 

“Oh, he’s so handsome.” She said. 

“Isn’t he just?” Jessica said, using her fake cheerleader voice. “and he adores your daughter.” 

“And he’s an extremely good lawyer.” Trish supplied. Felicity squawked in indignation. “He took down Wilson Fisk last year. He basically saved hundreds of people in Hell’s Kitchen from losing their homes.” 

Donna frowned slightly. “I thought that Dare demon did that.”

“Daredevil.” Felicity corrected automatically. “Matt and his partner were the ones who built the case against him and got him arrested…before Daredevil had to step in and make the arrest stick. And by partner I mean law partner, Foggy Nelson. Obviously not romantic partner. Matt’s dating me. Can I borrow Jessica for a sec?” 

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Jessica and dragged her into the other room. “Why would you do that?”

“What do you mean?” Jessica asked. 

“She’s going to want to meet him and Matt’s injured. Not badly, but he has a few pretty noticeable bruises on his face. What kind of a first impression does that make?” 

“Ah.” Jessica crossed her arms. “You could say he got them in a bar fight protecting your honor?” She suggested. 

Before Felicity could answer there was the ding of the elevator opening. Jessica and Felicity turned towards the door of the room. Then rushed out. In the living room Thor, Clint, and Tony were being fawned over by Donna. 

“JARVIS.” Felicity said weakly. 

“Minion.” Tony called over to her. “Why didn’t you tell us your lovely mother was in town? I wouldn’t have had to hack JARVIS to invade your space.” 

Thor took Donna’s hand and gave a bow before pressing a kiss to it. “Lady Smoak.” 

Donna just gaped at him. 

Jessica bit her lip. “I say we call truce until these three leave?” 

“Good call.” Felicity said before glaring at Hawkeye. “Clint…hands to yourself.” 

 

 

"She loves you a lot." Trish said softly later as they were all eating dinner in the Avengers common room. Tony had insisted that the entire team be present to welcome Donna to the tower. It had turned into an impromptu party. "I know you think she's embarrassing, but she supports you and lets you be yourself. I would have given anything to have had the life you had." 

Felicity bit her lip and nodded, squeezing Trish's hand. Then she happened to glance past her to where her mother was talking to Bucky and Steve. Bucky was flirting outrageously with her while Steve was turning a shade of red brighter than the one on his shield. 

"Excuse me." She said, standing. Walking over to Bucky and Steve. She crossed her arms and glared at them. "Having fun?" She asked sweetly. 

"Tons, doll." Bucky smirked. "You?" 

"I'll be at the bar." Steve mumbled and made his escape. 

"You can't even get drunk, punk." Bucky yelled after him. "It's a benefit of being a supersoldier." He explained as he turned back to Donna. "Heightened tolerance...and stamina." He winked. Felicity covered her face. 

"This isn't happening." She groaned. 

"Hey, Bionic Bunny." Jessica said as she walked over. "How about an arm wrestling competition. I need to settle a bet with Tin Man." She knocked back a shot of whiskey and gave Tony the finger as he snickered. Bucky crossed his arms. 

"You're on Jones." He asked. 

Donna tugged on Felicity's arm. "Won't she get hurt?" she asked. Felicity shook her head, watching as Jessica and Bucky set up at opposite sides of a table. They grasped hands, Bucky pushing softly at first, then harder when Jessica's arm didn't budge. 

"Never underestimate Jess." Felicity explained, grinning.


	15. AKA Just…don’t expect this to become a regular thing

It was a nightmare.

She knew it because the world around her had turned purple. It was so stupid; he was dead and couldn’t get to her or Trish or Luke, but that didn’t stop her subconscious from fucking with her. 

It was Hogarth’s fault. Murdock had won Pam’s case and gotten her out of a jail sentence. Jeri had showed up at the trial and, predictably, Pam had wanted nothing to do with her. Felicity had stepped in, trying to play couple’s counselor. The crazy blonde had tried to get the two to talk to each other. Smoak hadn’t realized that the relationship hadn’t ended because of his interference, but because of Jeri’s poor decision making and cut throat methods. The soap opera that had played out had been equal parts funny and cringe-worthy. Jessica had eventually interfered when the insults got too nasty and Felicity’s wide eyed look of horror got to be too much to handle. She’d spent the rest of the night drinking, but a single word kept bouncing around her head: Kilgrave.

That night as she closed her eyes she saw a flash of purple behind her eyelids. Suddenly she was chained to the wall. They were too strong for her to break out of. She struggled, but she could budge…then she heard him.

“Jessica.” He was there; wearing that same purple suit and that stupid grin. What the fuck was he always grinning for? “You hurt me.” He said.

“You’re dead.” She said, willing the apparition to disappear, but he was still there. Smirking in that awful suit. It took a special type of psychopath to think that color was a good fashion choice and he definitely fit the bill. 

“You hurt me, Jessica.” He said, again. “And now, I’m going to hurt you.” 

“Go ahead.” Jessica taunted. “You can’t make me do anything. And we both know you’re not man enough to actually do your own dirty work.”

She realized too late, that this was the worst thing to say…and that since it was a nightmare the worst possible scenario would play out. He turned to the darkness behind him. 

“Come out now.” 

Three figures stepped out of the swirling purple shadows. Trish, Luke, and…Felicity. Jessica closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up, but her mind betrayed her. 

“This one’s new.” Kilgrave said, walking over to Felicity. “I must confess, I didn’t understand why you liked Trish so much. I mean…the whole protecting her from her mother thing does explain a lot: you always did like to be a hero, but you have to admit she’s a bit of a bore.” He turned to Trish. “Go on. Say it. Say you’re a bore.”

“I’m a bore.” Trish said. Jessica looked at her in horror. 

“No.” She said. “Trish that’s not true.” 

“Excellent.” He grinned. “Now, this one.” He cupped Felicity’s chin. “She’s smart…exciting. She’s also oh so deliciously good.” He sighed. “She’s like a more optimistic version of you, Jessica. She’s just not jaded. She can see the good in people.” He stroked Felicity’s hair. “You wouldn’t try to kill me, would you? You’d try and save me.” 

“Don’t touch her.” Jessica shouted. “Get away from them.”

“This one.” He pointed to Luke. “’l’ll have him swallow poison. Trish will have to go too.” He sighed mournfully. “There’s going to be a lot of disappointed fans.” He looked at Felicity. “This one…I can turn into my own.” A gun Jessica hadn’t noticed before appeared in Kilgrave’s hand. He held it out to Felicity. “Here darling. Take it.” Felicity had tears coming out of her eyes but she was helpless to do anything but reach out and take hold of the gun. 

“Good.” Cooed Kilgrave. “Have you ever used one of these before?”

“No.” Felicity said. 

“Well.” He shrugged, “there’s a first time for everything.” He pointed at Trish. “Kill her and make it slow.” 

Felicity raised the gun.

“NO!” Jessica jerked awake. She was drenched in sweat, but in her bed in her apartment. Breathing hard she looked around. 

“Jess. It was just a nightmare.” Felicity was next to her, sitting on the bed, squinting in the darkness. 

“What are you doing here?” she grumbled. 

“I brought you back here.” Felicity explained. “You were pretty drunk so Malcolm let me borrow his air mattress so I could keep an eye on you.” She motioned towards the floor where Malcolm’s ratty out air mattress lay. 

Jessica slowed her breathing and pushed her hair out of her eyes. “My head feels like I was hit by a freight train.” 

“It was him…wasn’t it?” Felicity murmured. “Sorry. I shouldn’t mention him. And I should stop saying him, but I can’t say his name; it’s like he’s Voldemort. And I also don’t know whether saying his name will make things worse for you.” She broke off the ramble. “Are you okay?”

“Usually I just drink until my subconscious is too dead to give me nightmares.” Jessica said bitterly. 

“Not so sure that’s effective, seeing as you practically cleaned out Josie’s tequila stash and-“ Felicity broke off as Jessica glared at her. “Right. You obviously knew that.”

Jessica frowned down at her lack of pants. “Smoak…we didn’t…”

“No.” Felicity said. “No no no no no. You took those off when you got here. You just peeled them off and collapsed.” She bit her lip. “What happened?” She asked. Jessica shook her head. 

“It’s not important.” She said. “I just…need to call Trish.” She grabbed her phone. Trish answered on the 4th ring. 

“Jess?” She asked. 

“It’s nothing.” Jessica said. “I’m really hammered.” Trish wasn’t buying it.

“I love you too.” She said. “Do you want me to come over?”

“Felicity’s here.” Jessica said. “but…could we do breakfast tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” Trish said sleepily. Jessica hung up. Looking up at the ceiling, she tried to get the damn image of the purple haze surrounding Kilgrave out of her mind. Felicity shifted and began to make her way back down to the air mattress. 

“You don’t have to do that.” The words were out of Jessica’s mouth before she could stop them. Felicity paused and turned. “That mattress is shit. It has a hole in it. It’ll be flat by morning.” Jessica continued. “You could stay up here.” 

Felicity nodded and slipped under the cover next to her. Her warmth and presence eased a bit more of Jessica’s nightmare riddled mind. 

“Smoak.” Jessica said quietly.

“Yeah?” Felicity said. 

“You can hug me…if you want.” 

Felicity’s eyes widened and she didn’t give Jessica a chance to change her mind before she had her arms wrapped around her, pressing her face on her shoulder. 

“Just…don’t expect this to become a regular thing.” Jessica grumbled as she put her arms around her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this when FF.net user Iamgoku suggested a Jessica Jones Felicity pairing. While I didn't see them as a couple, I did think that them teaming up would be all sorts of awesome. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unlike the other stories, this one isn't going to have a real cohesive story line. In terms of the Jessica Jones time line it takes place after the end of the 1st season.


End file.
